Kwamibuster
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Ms. Mendeleiev discovers Plagg and Tikki and plans to reveal the existence of the kwamis on a TV show until she is akumatized into Kwamibuster.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot While Miss Bustier teaches her students, Plagg sneaks down to Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom since a slice of cheese is always on her desk. Tikki follows Plagg and reminds him that he’d promised not to go back, though Plagg says he cannot resist. Tikki finds it strange that a slice of cheese just appears on Ms. Mendeleiev’s desk everyday. Her suspicions are confirmed when Ms. Mendeleiev sneaks behind them with a net, intending on capturing the kwamis. Tikki attempts to get them to safety whilst telling Plagg that he should always listen to her, but Plagg wants to eat the cheese first. Ms. Mendeleiev is amazed that they can talk. The commotion can be heard from Miss Bustier’s classroom, though Miss Bustier reminds her students to stay focused. After Plagg eats the cheese, he and Tikki escape, though Ms. Mendeleiev claims to have proof of her scientific discovery, revealing that she secretly was recording the whole thing. At night, Marinette writes in her diary but closes it when Tikki appears next to her. Tikki asks Marinette if she really doesn’t want her reading her secrets, but Marinette assures Tikki that she has no secrets from her as she is the only one she can be herself with without ever having to lie. She also tells Tikki that she’s really happy to have her, with Tikki replying that she is really happy to have her too. Once Marinette falls asleep, Tikki goes to the balcony where Plagg is lying on a chair. She says that they should tell their owners or Master Fu what happened, but Plagg figures that it’s okay since they can’t be captured or filmed. Tikki reminds Plagg that them being seen by a human could jeopardize their owners’ secret identities. Therefore, Plagg promises not to eat anymore cheese, asking what’s the worse that could happen. The next day at school, Alya asks Mr. Damocles if Ms. Mendeleiev isn’t in because she’ll be appearing on the TV show Alternative Truth. Kim enthusiastically adds that it’s where everything isn’t always true but nothing is really false. Mr. Damocles confirms that Ms. Mendeleiev may have made an important scientific discovery, prompting the whole class to ask to watch the show. However, Alix is embarrassed since her brother is one of the guests. On TV, Alec announces the newest segment of Alternative Truth and when he says the show’s motto, Kim says it with him. He then announces Ms. Mendeleiev as one of the guests, which Kim expresses enthusiasm about until Mr. Damocles tells him to calm down and sit. Ms. Mendeleiev thanks Alec for having her, and Alec explains that she must share a scientific discovery and the jury will announce whether they think it’s true or false. Kim says the last part with Alec, prompting Mr. Damocles to once again tell Kim to sit. Alec announces that the jury consists of XY, Mr. Banana, and Manon Chamack before allowing Ms. Mendeleiev to speak. Ms. Mendeleiev says that what the viewers are about to witness is proof of the existence of interdimensional creatures that like to eat cheese. She shows the recording she’d made earlier but finds that the kwamis didn’t show up on it. So she instead shows sketches of the creatures. Chloé is confused as to what Ms. Mendeleiev even drew while Max expresses doubt about the show’s scientific accuracy. A concerned Marinette and Adrien sneak off into separate bathrooms to talk to their kwamis. Marinette is upset that Tikki kept a secret from her, to which Tikki says that she hadn’t wanted to bother her with kwami nonsense as she believed the problem to be solved since Plagg promised not to eat anymore cheese. Marinette realizes that if Plagg was at Collège Françoise Dupont, then Cat Noir must be a student there. Tikki denies this, pointing out that Plagg would travel for miles for cheese. However, Marinette is skeptical that Tikki is lying. Tikki sadly apologizes, and Marinette understands that Tikki is only trying to protect her as discovering Cat Noir’s secret identity would mean that she’d have to give up her Miraculous. She promises not to try to figure out who he is and hopes he does the same. Alec announces that it’s time for the jury to decide whether the theories they heard are true or false. Jalil hypothesized that Egyptian pyramids are actually alien spaceships that crashed onto Earth, which the entire jury decides is true. Kim congratulates Alix on her brother winning, though Alix is more embarrassed than happy. Vincent Aza hypothesized that snow is boogers from a giant in the clouds. Manon and XY believe this to be true, but Mr. Banana isn’t convinced. As for Ms. Mendeleiev’s hypotheses, the entire jury is convinced is false. Ms. Mendeleiev is exasperated and insists that her discovery is true, but Alec and the others believe her video to be fake and have her escorted offstage. Hawk Moth senses Ms. Mendeleiev’s distress and sends an akuma after her, which infects her camera. He informs her that the magical creatures she saw are called kwamis and offers her the power to capture them in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. Ms. Mendeleiev agrees and is transformed into Kwamibuster. Adrien scolds Plagg for his irresponsibility, citing that he could’ve been captured. However, Plagg reminds Adrien that kwamis can move through matter and can’t be recorded, calling him a party pooper like Tikki. The mention of Ladybug’s kwami makes Adrien realize that if Tikki was at Collège Françoise Dupont, Ladybug must be a student there. Meanwhile, Alec announces the end of the episode of Alternative Truth. Alya expresses sympathy for Ms. Mendeleiev while Chloé is more embarrassed that she’s her teacher. Before the show ends, Kwamibuster appears and announces that she’s going to perform another scientific discovery. While exiting the bathroom, Marinette can’t help but think about who Cat Noir is, believing that he must be one of the boys. Adrien also comes out of the bathroom and sees Marinette, who reenters the bathroom after receiving a notification on her phone. Adrien also receives a notification and goes back to the bathroom to check it out. The two learn that Ms. Mendeleiev was akumatized and is holding Alec captive inside a safety vault, threatening to drop him from the TVi studio roof. Marinette realizes that she must figure out a way to convince Cat Noir that she isn’t Ladybug or risk losing her Miraculous and transforms into Ladybug. Plagg urges Adrien to transform into Cat Noir, but Adrien is more fixated on who Ladybug is. He considers the possibility of her being Marinette, though Plagg denies this to be true, reminding the boy that if he discovers Ladybug’s true identity, he’d be forced to give his Miraculous up. He instead advises him to pretend that everything’s fine, to which Adrien agrees and transforms into Cat Noir. Hawk Moth tells Kwamibuster that Ladybug and Cat Noir should arrive soon to save Alec, with Kwamibuster adding that she’ll then be able to easily capture their kwamis. She throws the safe containing Alec off the roof, and Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo and frees Alec, who runs from the scene. Once Cat Noir shows up, Kwamibuster declares that she will capture the heroes’ kwamis and prove to everyone that they exist, but Ladybug retorts that they won’t let her do that. While the duo fight Kwamibuster, Ladybug tells Cat Noir that she hopes his kwami learned his lesson so that he doesn’t do anything foolish again, though Cat Noir points out that Ladybug’s kwami was with him, to which Ladybug retorts that her kwami had been talking sense into his, citing that the two must be a perfect match. Cat Noir then asks about Ms. Mendeleiev, asking if she’s from Collège Françoise Dupont, to which Ladybug reminds him that their identities must remain secret. This distraction allows Kwamibuster to zap her with her canister, pulling her kwami from her earrings. Cat Noir goes to check on Ladybug, but since losing Tikki turned her back into Marinette, she tells him not to look where she is. Therefore, Cat Noir focuses on Kwamibuster. While Kwamibuster attempts to zap Cat Noir, Hawk Moth informs her that she can figure out who Ladybug is as she’s powerless without her kwami. As Kwamibuster goes over to her, Cat Noir calls on his Cataclysm and uses it on a gigantic billboard, causing it to fall on Kwamibuster and allowing Marinette to escape without being seen. After much effort, Kwamibuster manages to zap Cat Noir and capture his kwami inside the canister. However, Cat Noir manages hides inside himself inside the bucket of a crane before he transforms back. Inside the canister, Plagg is confronted by Tikki, who informs him that they cannot pass through the canister and blames him for their predicament. Plagg says that he could use his Cataclysm, but Tikki reminds him that he can’t control it and could destroy the entire city. She expresses hope that Ladybug will save the day. Meanwhile, Kwamibuster approaches Cat Noir, who has been transformed back into Adrien, and declares that she will get his Miraculous. Adrien, however, lowers the crane's bucket, catchingKwamibuster by surprise and allowing him to escape without being seen. While looking for a place to hide, he sneaks into one of the dressing rooms and finds Mr. Banana’s costume. Marinette goes to Master Fu and informs him that Tikki and Plagg were captured and Cat Noir might discover her secret identity. Master Fu reminds Marinette of the consequences of that and pulls out the Miracle Box, telling her to chose a Miraculous for herself until she gets Tikki back. Marinette begins to put all the Miraculouses on. Master Fu protests, informing her that wielding too many Miraculouses could make her lose her mind. However, Marinette informs him that she only needs the Mouse Miraculous’ power and is just wearing the other Miraculouses to free the kwamis as they are needed for her plan. She then transforms into Multimouse. Master Fu asks if she’s sure about her plan, to which Multimouse says that if she doesn’t do it, no one else can defeat Kwamibuster. After explaining her plan, she uses Multitude to create several miniature clones of herself. She then gives one of the clones the Fox Miraculous and she uses it to turn into Multifox. Each clone enters the mouth of one of the kwamis and they all fly out the window. Master Fu says that if Marinette fails, Hawk Moth will obtain almost every Miraculous (the ones that wouldn't be obtained would be the Turtle Miraculous and possibly the Cat Miraculous depending on whether Marinette failed before speaking to Cat Noir or afterwards), to which Wayzz reminds him that she’s never failed. Back at the studio, Adrien has put on the Mr. Banana costume in an attempt to conceal his identity. He tries to exit the building but is stopped by Kwamibuster. She attempts to take his Miraculous while Hawk Moth relishes at the thought of discovering Cat Noir’s true identity and obtaining his Miraculous, but before she can do so, Multimouse appears and sends her army of kwamis after Kwamibuster. Hawk Moth tells Kwamibuster to capture them, distracting her so that Adrien can escape. Multimouse then approaches Adrien and tells him that Ladybug has sent her to fetch his Miraculous in order to defeat Kwamibuster. Adrien is at first skeptical, but when Multimouse points out that Ladybug had trusted her with the Mouse Miraculous, he gives his Miraculous to her. Multimouse then tells him to meet Ladybug on the roof. On the TVi studio roof, Kwamibuster manages to capture some of the kwamis, causing Plagg to think Ladybug failed. But then he and Tikki discover Multimouse clones inside the mouths of the kwamis. One of them fuses with the Cat Miraculous to become Multinoir while another fuses with the Ladybug Miraculous to becomes Multibug. Multinoir uses Cataclysm to destroy the canister, freeing the kwamis and releasing the akuma. Multibug then calls on Lucky Charm and receives a bowl that traps the akuma inside of it. Multinoir returns the Cat Miraculous to Adrien while Multifox calls on Mirage to create an illusion. While Adrien puts the Cat Miraculous back on his finger, Plagg reminds him that he must find a way to convince Ladybug that he’s not a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien agrees and transforms into Cat Noir, finding being a superhero to be better than being a banana. Cat Noir sees Ladybug congratulate Multimouse on a job well done before capturing the akuma and returning everything to normal. Multimouse grows back to normal size and gives the Mouse Miraculous back to Ladybug, revealing to Cat Noir that she was Marinette and therefore erasing his suspicions about her being Ladybug. Ladybug tells Marinette that since she revealed her identity, she won’t be able to give her the Mouse Miraculous again. She tells Cat Noir to take care of Ms. Mendeleiev while she takes Marinette back. Before she leaves, Cat Noir apologizes to Ladybug about Plagg, pretending to mistakenly believe that Collège Françoise Dupont is an elementary school before Ladybug corrects him, therefore erasing her suspicions about him being a student there. Ms. Mendeleiev asks Cat Noir to testify for her to prove that she really did make a scientific discovery, but Cat Noir says that he can’t and tells Ms. Mendeleiev that she must keep her discovery a secret in order for him and Ladybug to be able to protect Paris. Ms. Mendeleiev agrees. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth is excited over the multiple kwamis and powers, concluding that if he can capture them, he can create his own army of Miraculous-wielding supervillains and defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Multifox disbands her illusion and then the Multimouse clones all fuse back into one being. Multibug detransforms into Ladybug and then Ladybug captures the akuma and returns everything to normal. Later as Marinette, she returns all the Miraculouses to Master Fu, assuring him that Cat Noir would never suspect that she’s Ladybug now and also points out that she now knows Cat Noir isn’t a student at Collège Françoise Dupont since he thought it was an elementary school. Tikki apologizes to Marinette, saying that if she had been forced to give up her Miraculous because of her, she’d never forgive herself. However, Marinette forgives Tikki, pointing out that everyone makes mistakes. As she leaves, Master Fu notes that no Miraculous holder has ever been physically or mentally strong enough to wield so many Miraculouses, with Wayzz adding that Marinette is special. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse/Multifox/Multinoir/Multibug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Wang Fu * Wayzz * Mullo * Trixx * Pollen * Kaalki * Sass * Xuppu * Fluff * Orikko * Roaar * Stompp * Barkk * Ziggy * Daizzi * Longg * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Ms. Mendeleiev/Kwamibuster Minor Characters * Caline Bustier * Alec Cataldi * Ivan Bruel * Mylène Haprèle * Lê Chiến Kim * Max Kanté * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Lila Rossi * Mr. Damocles * XY * Manon Chamack * Nadja Chamack * Jalil Kubdel * Vincent Aza * Mr. Banana Trivia * According to Wilfried Pain, Kwamibuster was by far the hardest episode to make for many different reasons.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1182925976281456640 * The akumatized villain's name and appearance are references to Ghostbusters, a fantasy comedy film about a trio of eccentric parapsychologists who start a ghost-catching business. * This is the second time Marinette transforms with another Miraculous that is not the Ladybug Miraculous following "Reflekdoll", where she transformed into Lady Noir with the Cat Miraculous. * This is the fifth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other following "Reflekdoll", "Oblivio", "Sandboy", and "The Dark Owl". ** This is also one of the few times they get separated from their owners. * Like in "Rogercop", Plagg and his obsession for cheese is the indirect cause of why someone gets akumatized. * This is the first time a Miraculous holder is seen combining the powers of two Miraculous, showing that Marinette is well aware of the concept and how to do it, probably having been taught by Master Fu. ** It's also revealed that the use of too many Miraculouses, either activated or in camouflage mode, may have consequences both to the body and the mind of the holder. ** According to Master Fu, Marinette is the first Miraculous holder in history to merge lots of kwamis and still be healthy and strong. ** This marks the first appearance of a Miraculous combo power using both the Mouse and the Fox, the Mouse and Ladybug, and the Mouse and Cat Miraculous. *** It's revealed that, in order to fuse two Miraculous, the holder, while transformed with one of the Miraculous, must say the name of the kwamis they want to fuse and say "Unify", while intertwining the hands. To de-fuse, the holder must say the name of the kwamis they want to let go and say "Divide". *** The transformation phrase for the Mouse Miraculous is "Mullo, Get Squeaky". *** This also marks the first known insistence where the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses were used by the same holder at the same time, though this was not for their use of the ultimate power. * This episode reveals that a Miraculous does not need to be worn as intended to be used, as seen when Multimouse wore the Cat Miraculous around her waist instead of on her finger. * After this episode, Marinette holds the record for most Miraculouses wielded by one person at once, activated or not, with sixteen. A feat that no Miraculous owner in history has ever been able to accomplish, as noted by Master Fu. ** This is also the third time Marinette wears the Cat Miraculous and uses Cataclysm, with the first time being in "Gamer 2.0" (despite not transforming) and the second time being in "Reflekdoll" as Lady Noir. * Kwamibuster is the third villain to face kwamis directly, following Sandboy and Style Queen. ** Interestingly, both Sandboy and Style Queen faced Plagg, with him besting them. This is the first time a villain faced kwamis other than Plagg. * When Cat Noir takes down the billboard on top of the TVi studio, he did like he did in “Stormy Weather”. * The Tikki and Plagg drawings shown by Ms. Mendeleiev were drawn by Wilfried Pain's son.https://twitter.com/Winny_BayDay/status/1181523061771767808 * As stated by Tikki, Plagg is not in control of his powers when using it by himself and may cause significant damage if he did so. * It is revealed that the Mirage superpower can be deactivated by saying "Reality". * Multimouse's transformation music is a remix of Carapace's old transformation music. * This is the first time a banana costume is shown. Adrien will use this costume for the first time and the next episode "Feast". The banana costume will also make a cameo appearance in the "Party Crasher" which will explain why the costume makes its appearance following the episodes in the right order. * As shown through a mirage of Multifox, Ladyug said to Marinette that she could no longer give her the Mouse Miraculous again, as Marinette revealed her identity in front of Cat Noir. This implies that Ladybug can't trust anyone who will discover her identity in keeping her identity a secret, including Cat Noir. ** This also explains why she could no longer give Chloé Bourgeois the Bee Miraculous. ** Also, this implies that Ladybug would have to suspend Cat Noir if he will reveal his identity to her. * Master Fu's worry of Hawk Moth obtaining all the Miraculouses foreshadows it happening in the "Battle of the Miraculous". Errors * As Marinette runs into Master Fu's shop, she says, "Tikki and Plagg have been captured" even though she did not see Kwamibuster attacking Cat Noir. * Orikko was still seen along with the other kwamis even though Marinette wasn't seen equipping Orikko's thumb ring. * After Marinette transforms into Multimouse and opens the window in Master Fu's shop, Tikki is seen floating next to her even though she had already been captured. * When merging into Multifox, Marinette calls Mullo "Toppo". ** She also gets the names in the wrong order while relating to the kwamis' symbols. *** Mullo's name was previously "Toppo" before being changed sometime during development. This means the episode's English dub was recorded before this change was made, or that Mullo's original name was accidentally written into the dub script and the line was left uncorrected. * When the kwamis all fly out of the massage shop, Kaalki's mane appears behind her head and not being place on top of her head. * When Marinette transforms into Multimouse, the Mouse Miraculous turned black instead of gray. * When Multifox unfuses Trixx and Mullo, she says Mullo's name, despite the fact that she only unfused Trixx and remained transformed as Multimouse. * Before Multibug divides Tikki and Mullo, she wasn't wearing the Horse Miraculous. After she divides Tikki and Mullo, the Horse Miraculous appears. de:Die Kwami-Jägerin es:Cazadora de Kwamis pl:Łowca Kwami pt-br:Caçadora de Kwamis ru:Охотница за Квами Category:Season 3 episodes